Traditionally, a clock comprises a clock movement, and a housing for the movement, from which housing is supported a clock face. In other clocks, the face may itself form a structural element from which the movement is supported. These structural face clocks are advantageous in comparison to traditional clocks in permittng a relatively facile change in the appearance of the clock, as the housing is no longer a stricture. There is concomitant advantage in reducing the manufacturing cost of the clock. Certain disadvantages may be attendant, however. Typically, a kitchen wall clock may have a face with a diameter of some 25 to 35 cms (10 to 14 inches). Where the clock face is not held firmly by a housing structure, it may be subject to warpage when formed from a material such as hardboard, which is susceptible to variations in the ambient humidity. The structural clock face also tends to act as a sounding board to amplify the sound of the clock movement, which may be found objectionable by some individuals. Moreover, in traditional clock structures, the housing normally supports a transparent cover for the face, whereas in a structural face clock such cover is more usually absent. The cover functions in part to reduce the clock noise, and in further part to reduce the exposure of the clock face to changes in ambient humidity, and together therewith, to often heavily contaminated air which deposits grease or other particulate matter on the clock. Where no cover is provided the grease will deposit directly upon the clock face, hence the surface finish thereof should be relatively durable to permit frequent cleaning.